


Why?

by PimpDaddyPoof (Loukreswag)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/PimpDaddyPoof
Summary: Why





	Why?

At the middle of the party, Alexander sat down next to Washington at the farthest table in the room with a face of absolute misery. His eyes were hazy, face was flushed, and lips pouted. It alarmed George to see the young man like this and was compelled to help him. 

"Alexander?" He asked, putting his hand on the other's arm. The younger man looked up at him and sniffled. "Yes, Sir?"

"Are you alright?" 

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," Alexander pointed away from the table at a man with a loud magenta suit and an afro done to perfection, "I want that one." 

Washington shook his head in slow confusion. "But-" Alexander pointed at the other man next to the first in a grey suit and a handkerchief. "And that one." 

"Alexander." 

The younger man pointed yet at another man, this time with freckles and very nice cheek bones. "That one too." 

"You can't have them all," Washington started but was interrupted again.

"I also want those two," he pointed at a pair quite similar to the first. This time the taller one had his hair in a bun and the other had a bandana. Alexander then pointed to the guy right next to them who was definitely not eavesdropping their conversation. "I want him too but he seems a little boring but still." 

Washington had to cut him off. He had to get himself together. "So, Alexander, from what I understand," he lifted his hand slightly from underneath the table and pointed in the exact same order the other did. "You want Mr.Jefferson, Mr.Madison, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, and Burr?" 

"Yes."

"But you can't." 

"Why not?" 

"Because they're all married." 

"So am I." 

"That proves my point even more." 

"They're hot." 

"That doesn't make it right." 

Alexander frowned and crossed his arms. "I'll sell my cats." 

"How is that supposed to help?"

"Eliza loves the cats more than me so she'll divorce me if I sell them."

"Alexander, no." 

"I can't hug them?" 

"You can."

"So I can cop a feel?" 

"No!"

"Not even a little bit?"

"You can get arrested for that." 

"Just one feel?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Dammit."

Washington sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Five minutes."

Alexander looked up at him and cocked his head to the side a bit. "What?"

"I'm going to put my head down for five minutes. When I lift it, you better be back in that seat." Alexander's face lit up and he nodded. "Deal." So, Washington put his head down for five minutes, nearly giving up when he heard the screech of chair legs scratching the floor. He counted the seconds and waited, tapping his foot and hoping the other came back at all. With ten seconds to spare, Alexander scooted back in his seat and poked washWashinbetween the shoulders. "I'm back!"

The old man looked up and saw Alexander beaming. "What did you do?" He whimpered. He knew he shouldn't have done this. Alexander rolled up his sleeves and showed six different phone numbers. "I texted Eliza before I did anything and she said it was okay as long as I let her sleep with Philip's nanny next weekend." 

Once again, what has he done?

"So, I started with Laurens and worked my way up. I have a date with him tomorrow night, Lafayette and Mulligan are married to each other and I have this weekend with them, Jefferson isn't married but divorced and scheduled a 'lunch date' for Monday, and Madison said he'll get back to me once he finishes his work." 

"Be safe, Alexander." 

"That word isn't in my vocabulary." 


End file.
